Filly Guides
binding, visor, and ribbon |misc2 = Necktie and tail tie |misc2text = Moderate crimson with light yellow stripe |misc3 = Sash |misc3text = Dark grayish spring bud |cutie mark = }} The Filly Guides, also called the Filly Scouts,File:Ponyville Mysteries issue 1 page 1.jpg are a youth organization in Equestria whose foal members appear in several episodes and the IDW comics. They are a parallel to the real-life Girl Guides and, to a lesser extent, the Boy Scouts of America organizations. Development and production When asked about the Cutie Mark Crusaders' "girl scout" uniforms in on the Round Stable forums, IDW comics artist Brenda Hickey replied, "that was in Whitley's script. Since they had a girl scout design in the show, I just lifted that." The Filly Guide uniforms were designed by Kora Kosicka, Fernanda Ribeiro, and Charmaine Verhagen. Upon the release of the WeLoveFine T-shirt "Cookies?" in early February 2013, its design's (non-show) artist Rodney Vrede referred to "Tag-A-Long" (not by name) as one of the "filly scouts" on DeviantArt, and during the premiere of 28 Pranks Later on August 13, 2016, Jim Miller referred to the Crusaders as "Filly Scouts" on Twitter, predating . Depiction in the series In the season three episode Just for Sidekicks, "Tag-A-Long" appears in Ponyville collecting donations for the Filly Guides. Zecora donates one of Spike's gems to her. "Tag-A-Long" also appears in her Filly Guide uniform at the Foal and Filly Fair in the season four episode Inspiration Manifestation and at "Shady Daze"'s birthday in the season five episode The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows. In the season six episode 28 Pranks Later, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo appear as Filly Guides taking part in the organization's Cookie Drive. They go door-to-door selling boxes of cookies to the ponies of Ponyville. In the season eight episode The End in Friend, Rainbow Dash says she learned how to judge the depth of a body of water at Scootaloo's Filly Guides camp. In the season nine episode Between Dark and Dawn, Rainbow Dash leads the Cutie Mark Crusaders on a Filly Guides hike through the woods. When they get lost, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna appear to magically blast a path to their campsite. Other depictions IDW comics In the story Discord in Time, the Cutie Mark Crusaders appear in their Filly Guide uniforms as Fluttershy takes them on a nature observation hike. Discord, being an honorary Cutie Mark Crusader, also appears and joins the hike in his own Filly Guide uniform. Fluttershy appears in a Filly Guide uniform on the issue's cover B but not in the issue itself. On page 1, Apple Bloom mentions that she, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle are earning a Filly Scout community service badge through Ponyville hospital volunteering. In , Scootaloo's aunts Holiday and Lofty take the Filly Guides, including the Crusaders, camping. Merchandise In the Defenders of Equestria expansion set of Enterplay's collectible card game, card #19 C of the Filly Guides gives the description "Filly Guide Cookies haven't changed in generations. If somepony changed the traditional ingredients even a little, customers all over Equestria would probably lose their minds!" The WeLoveFine T-shirt "Cookies?" depicts "Tag-A-Long" offering boxes of Filly Guide Cookies. Members Gallery See also * References Category:Foals Category:Supporting characters